FOX TWINS
by skyrapper369
Summary: Minato and kushina actually had twins on the fateful day. what if they are forced to be joined in ANBU at a very very early age. and both of them are prodigies. now they are tasked with a jonin team to help them train to be able to perform ss rank missions if at all the A rank mission turns into one. PAIRING REN x KURENAI and NARUTO x YUGAO
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MIDNIGHT 2 AM

A red haired boy of about age 12 to 13 was leaving the ANBU HQ(head quaters). as soon as he left the premises,  
he was being followed by his blond twin. the red haired was surprised seeing his brother waiting for him  
so late into the night.

" what are you doing being awake so late into the night?", asked the red haired boy who goes by the name  
ren.

" i got my mission completed only an hour prior to yours and thought of waiting for you " replied the blond  
who goes by the name naruto.

" you should have waited for me in the house rather than cold night" said ren removing the ANBU mask.

"hmm".

they both left for their home for the night.

HOME

they both continued moving deeper into the forest after crossing hokage statues. once they reached a secluded  
place the blond performed a jutsu to unlock the blood seal and enter the house.

the house isn't visible to naked eye. it only appears once you perform the unlocking jutsu. both the twins were  
tired and went to bed on couch in the living room they were too tired to go to bedroom.

FLASHBACK 1 FOLLOWING KYUUBI ATTACK

these twins are the sons of MINATO NAMIKAZE and KUSHINA UZUMAKI. they were found lying beside their  
parents death bodies( cannon) and were found by the third. no one knows who's the elder or younger among  
the kids.

the third rushed to his successors side to listen to his final words. the fourth told the third to take care  
of his sons. the third was confused as to why there were two kids. minato told him that they were twins  
and he has sealed the kyuubi's chakra into his sons dividing them into yin and yang halves.

saying this the fourth left his breath. the third thought to himself that he is going to look after the children  
and protect them in place of their dead parents and the more often absent godfather.

END OF FLASHBACK 1

the boys woke up to cyclop's perverted giggling. yes there was kakashi sitting in an empty chair reading  
his icha icha series and waiting for them to wake up to deliver third's message.

boys wished kakashi good moring and inquired about the sudden arrival.

" so what bring you here nii san?" asked naruto who's just rubbing off sleep from his squinty eyes. ren  
has already gone to kitchen and began preparing breakfast for three.

kakashi turned to kitchen and asked a little loudly so that it is audible to ren " so how was your mission  
last night? i heard it had a lot of blood".

" nothing much i had to take out the camp comprising of 15 chunins and one jounin leader, retrieve the intel  
they stole from us. i killed all the chunins before they knew it and had a little fight with the jounin  
before taking him out for good" said ren without any emotions.

kakashi had a worried distant look. he was worrying that the twins are too young to witness the amount  
of blood they are witnessing right now. but then again who's he to think that he maybe their nii san but  
he himself was one of the youngest ANBU captains out there. but still he feels that he is responsible for  
the children as they are his sensei's kids which he should.

presently kakashi(18 years) is now a tokubetsu jounin of konoha having served his full term of 3 years in ANBU.  
he works with asuma, kurenai,gai, anko, ibiki, yugao and hana mainly as his colleagues. he frequently  
had to go with them for missions.

but on one such mission where he was grouped with kurenai and yuugao. the mission which was supposed to be a  
low A- rank has turned mid level s- rank. and as expected the mission was a failure but kakashi using all  
his experience has saved all of them from the dangerous mission putting their lives above the mission.  
which the young kakashi wouldn't even thought of until his friend obito has died.

kakashi could some times relate to his young self and ren they are much alike. ren doesn't allow people  
to come close to him except for a very very few, could be counted on fingers. his brother naruto, kakashi,  
sandaime, jiraiya and few others who'll be revealed as the story unfolds. but still the younger kakashi was much better he had friends like gai, asuma, kurenai etc.

on the other hand naruto has his mother's personality. happy and cheerful, courageous and brave.

while kakashi was pondering through his thoughts, he was brought out of it by naruto shouting.

"kakashi nii san the breakfast is ready". ren was getting the table readied for breakfast. after they all had  
breakfast. the twins went to their rooms to get ready and visit hokage as they were ordered.

when they were ready. ren had a pony tail much like yamanaka inoichi the only difference being the color of  
the hair it is red . he had numerous thin bangs hanging over his eyes. one can only see his eyes through the  
slits between the bangs. his eyes have pretty much the same colour as his hair. they were red(different from  
kurenai's red).

naruto is much like his cannon appearance only difference is he has long hair reaching to his mid back level.

THANK YOU FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON


	2. Chapter 2 ENCOUNTERS

CHAPTER 2

ENCOUNTERS

it was a peaceful morning. hokage just arrived in his office. as soon as the hokage took the seat in his  
office. he called in his personal ANBU and issued an order.

" bring me kurenai san yugao san hana san and anko san as soon as possible", said the hokage before the  
ANBU left in a sunshin. hokage closed his eyes in peace for 3 minutes before looking at the paperwork  
before him and sighed.

with in 15 minutes the anbu assembled all the members in the hokage's office as per his order.

'must be because of the last failed mission' thought everyone who had been assembled. but regardless  
they did not let it show on their faces. for the shinobies they are.

"good morning hokage sama" wished all the four girls present in the room.

the sandaime ordered the all the anbu security hidden in his office to go away and activate the private seal.

" every one leave and do not let anyone in unless told otherwise", he said to the leaving anbu.

the girls feared that they are in for a severe bashing as they failed an important A rank mission the day  
before yesterday. but hana thought why didn't the hokage call them in yesterrday. but she left out the thought  
as she could see the hokage was about to begin

third was seriously looking at the four girls in front of him. even anko could sense some killing intent  
being leaked.

"why are you all so low?", he asked in a serious tone looking at their apathetic faces. the girls are starting to feel the  
pressure now. none of them was able to meet eye with the hokage all the heads hung down.

looking at this suddenly the hokage burst out laughing. all of the girls were confused. he kept on laughing  
looking at their faces. after they had enough of him .

"ano... hokage sama what is making you laugh?", asked the snake mistress anko.

"i'm sorry anko san but it is just that your faces they look so dull so i thought of cheering you up  
by giving you a day off but i see it did not help you much so i thought to play a prank to lighten your mood.  
by pretending to be serious and disappointed in you", said hokage.

" thank you for your concern, but hokage sama we failed an A- rank mission, it is not something to be taken lightly", said hana inuzuka.

"yes, but first of all you people are safe that is what is important and for that i thank kakashi kun" said hokage smiling gently at them.

"but doesn't the shinobi rule 33 say otherwise", kurenai suggested softly.

"yes those were the rules laid down by my sensei the second, though i personally am against that one rule  
it ensures to make shinobi's take their missions seriously." he said .

"ok now enough of that,i have called you all here today for a specific reason", said hokage.

"what is it?", asked anko immediately.

"what do you think is the main reason for your failure?", he asked straight to the point.

" well we did not have enough training and and surely we were not that well acquainted with high level missions",  
yugao said.

"exactly, these are mine and kakashi kun's thoughts so this is the reason i have called you here", he said.

"each one of them looked at each other before yugao raised a question.

" does this mean we are demoted to get enough training?", she asked feeling low about demotion.

"no not at all you people are very talented and have earned your ranks. and also lately we are having  
very low success rate for a- rank missions and also we are facing casualties mainly from a- rank missions'  
so i have decided to start a program where the jounins get acquainted with a -rank and higher missions by  
working under ANBU elites", said hokage.

he could see all the girls are understanding where he is getting at.

"so are you going to assign us a mentor under who we have to perform missions?" asked anko.

"yes miss anko. i have already assigned remaining jounins to their respective anbu personnel. only you people  
and kakashi are remaining", said hokage resting his chin on folded hands that rested on table.

"so are we going to be assigned under kakashi? as he's already an ex ANBU?", asked yugao.

"no", he replied tittering.

he continued on "actually there are only two ANBU elite personnel left who are unassigned currently and are the  
most experienced they have 3 to 3.5 years of experience now. due to some circumstances they are made exception to serve ANBU more than 3 years. seeing as you are my top most jounins i'm thinking of assigning you to  
those people who mostly work together.", he said.

they were all delighted at the prospect of being in the same team. but everyone's curiosity piqued as to who are those anbu. there many people who are fantastic shinobi and have made names for themselves. like bear,beetle, lion dog etc of konoha that have made it big.

while the rest of the people are pondering as to who might these people be. hokage broke the silence.

"well i'm assigning you under the FOX TWINS of konoha", he heard a collective gasp go through the room.

FOX TWINS of konoha are very famous among the elemental nations they have started to get famous from the past 2 years or so.

" but before you join the team you have to know some facts about fox twins which are ss rank secrets. and are known by only me,sannin and most part of the ANBU."

everyone in the room were confused as to what is that about the twins that made ss rank secrets.

"well, here it goes. the FOX TWINS are really biological twins", for some reason the girls found this fact cute.  
may be seeing real twins in action excited them.

"and they are 13 years old", hokage paused for a while after telling this expecting their obvious reaction.

all the eyes have gone wide. they did not expect them to be that young.

anko being the active one among all the girls there.

"maajikayo( seriously!) !" she shouted. if not for privacy seals the whole konoha would have already known this.

'were they so young realy!' - kurenai

'is it possible to make ANBU at such an age' - hana

'how talented and fearsome can they be ' - yugao these are the thoughts going through their minds.

" yes they are also the ones housing the kyuubi this is the ss rank secret i was talking about", he said.

hana's mind went blank at the revelation.

"i thought they were dead or sent away from the village as per the rumors spreading around the village", said hana.

"those were some rumors started from some council members. to ensure peace prevailed in the village and also  
for the safety of the twins we had to get the twins trained at young age to protect themselves.  
though there are more secrets but they are not mine to reveal so i'm sorry ", he said.

they were all feeling lucky for getting twins as their mentors if their potential is anything go by.

"but" the hokage continued. " it isn't that easy. there are some issues here red haired twin is very difficult to work with others. you can relate him to kakashi's younger self when he was in anbu after loosing rin and obito. and this is due to many traumatic experiences in his childhood. he always goes on a solo ss rank missions or go with his brother . he doesn't trust people easily and doesn't let them close. so you are gonna have to prepare for that", he said.

somewhat sad expressions could be seen feeling sympathy for him." and anko please don't be so 'anko' with him  
he might just withdraw or who knows what might happen" he finished. everyone laughed looking at anko. anko got the clue that hokage was hinting at.

"so did he agree to be as a mentor?", asked kureani. everyone was curiously looking at hokage expecting an answer.

"no, not yet but i'm confident enough i'll be able to persuade him", everyone just took in his answer.

"ok, so what about the other twin?", asked yugao.

"oh he's very sweet but also very talented. trust me you are going to enjoy working with him. he's fun to have  
around. i consider them as my grand children. the twins love and respect each other", he finished .

everyone was relieved that the other twin is not as dangerous and difficult as red haired one.

there was something playing on kurenai's mind. she decided to ask it.

"hokage sama if you see them as your grandchildren why did you let them join ANBU at a very young age?" .

"as i said it earlier kurenai san those aren't my secrets to tell you. if the twins can tell you can find from them ", he replied.

"anymore questions" he asked seeing they were none he dismissed also told  
them if they had any trouble or want to know anything they can always approach kakashi or him. as they were going out of the room they could clearly see two boys both around 4'9 height, well built bodies, in their ANBU gears and more importantly wearing fox masks could be seen waiting outside the room to meet the hokage.

they were going through s- rank bingo book which was lying on the reception table. the receptionist on seeing  
the girls out of the room went near to twins and told them they can go inside. she addressed them as fox twins.

this made it clear that they are their mentors.

all the girls were looking at the blond twin except for kurenai who's looking at the red haired one.

the blond(naruto) noticed the girls checking them out. he turned to them and saw three girls looking at him  
he blushed a little he was thankful he had the mask. he did not want his bro to see him in that state.  
he turned a little to avoid looking upon them but watched one girl among the group looking at his brother without  
looking blinking. who has eyes redder than her brother.

but his brother as usual did not pay any attention to the group of girls checking out him and his brother.  
it was then that blond whispered in ren's ear before ren looked straight at kurenai.

kurenai for her part saw him looking back at her but did not take her sight away from him. it surprised  
ren usually people turn away if they are being watched back in general.

kurenai kept on looking into his eyes it was as if she was trying to make note of subtle eye movements of his  
to understand him. even if she wanted look away she wasn't able to.

meanwhile other girls witnessed the staring contest taking place there. it was the receptionist that  
broke by prompting them to go in the room as hokage was waiting for them...

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT PART

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

HOKAGE ROOM

"ohayo jii chan.." Greeted naruto while placing his hands at the back of the head.

"good morning sandaime sama" greeted ren.

" good morning naruto, ren. Please take off your masks i have something to discuss with you today. Take your seats " greeted back sandaime smiling.

"hai jii chan " said naruto before being seated in the chair. ren nodded curtly before grabbing a chair for himself.

"so you people are aware of new curriculum that has been introduced involving ANBU and jonins right?", he asked looking straight at ren. So he could study him, this was the reason he asked them to remove the masks in first place.

"are you planning to give us a team?", naruto asked cheerfully. naruto has always wanted lead a normal life and to have friends. Unlike his brother who has made terms with harsh reality he hasn't given up his hope of eventually being able to be recognized and lead a normal life. Though that dream has been achieved to some extent seeing how they had been acknowledged for their combat skills and shinobi skills in ANBU. This was a very nice opportunity to make friends for him. But he knowing about his brother he turned to his side to read him. All the people in the ANBU know of the kyuubi despite this they respect the twins for their skills.

" yes" replied the hokage still continuing to stare at ren. It is at this point that ren let his emotions run loose and those are evident on his usually emotionless face. Till now he maintained a neutral expression. But now seeing that hokage is planning to give them a team. it did not go well with him.

a look of disapproval could be seen spread across his face. he tried to voice his objection to it.

But before he could voice his opinion on this. hokage looked at ren and decided to play his card he was more than prepared for this.

" but i'm not forcing you take the you to accept the jonin team but you can't be accepted back into ANBU having served more than 3 years(maximum term). Or else take a job at the academy as a teacher either way you are going to return the masks now i'm sorry to have been left with only two options". he said feigning helpless.

"should you take your teams. You become jonin mentors for a while until you see your team fit to handle s rank missions comfortably. once you are done you can chose to go back to ANBU. You can take 24 hours to answer me". hokage said still scrutinizing ren.

hokage now is satisfied that he was able to play his cards perfectly on looking at ren's expression. However distant he might be from people he still loved doing missions under the mask.

"any question?" he asked. " are you sure we can return to ANBU once we are done with this?". Asked ren. a bit annoyed that he was being played by this old man. hokage for his part smiled and replied "if that is what you wish".

"oh, and here are the files on those shinobi that you are going to take should you agree?", he finished. naruto reached out to the files that were on the desk and headed out with his brother.

MEANWHILE...

as soon as the girls walked walked away from the brothers after the intense staring contest. They saw kakashi lazily leaning on a wall and reading his icha icha series with a straight face. seeing him that way has popped the nerves of the four girls. anko and kurenai wanted to set him straight by giving it right in his ass. But decided otherwise remembering their failed attempts to get him to get rid of the book. kurenai wished that she'd personally go and deliver the death blow to the author.(jiraiya)

seeing the girls heading this way. kakashi raised his hand to greet them.

"yo, what's up?" he said looking at the annoyed faces of the girls. he did not have to think much to figure out why they are annoyed. he knew it. seeing as they'll get no where being annoyed at him. the girls let their composure return. Infact they had much to do with kakashi. as their new mentors are very close acquaintance of his.

" kakashi we have something to ask you?", anko asked kakashi giving him a look which meant to follow her. They went to the nearest dango(anko's favorite) eatery. they sat at the back of the restaurant.

After giving their respective orders.

"so, what is that about the brats that makes them fox twins, kakashi?", asked anko in a typical ANKO tone.

kakashi scratching his chin "well you see you'd do better by not calling them brats they have made sure to kick asses of anyone who called them that ", he finished in his typical aloof face.

anko flinched at the thought. " so kakashi seriously tell us about them, i mean who'll be made into an ANBU at a very young age? i'm sure even you are older than they are when you joined." asked hana. petting her ninken.

" it all started when they were of age 4 and were attacked by the villagers on the eve of annual celebrations of victory of kyuubi and sacrifice of yondaime" said kakashi while explaining them the particular incident which led to this.

FLASHBACK 2

OCTOBER 10TH

It is a pleasant evening the villagers are immersed in celebrations. Many of the villagers do not know that kyuubi was divided into two before sealing. REN has always been the smart one among the brothers. So he went to hokage and made a request that only he be made common knowledge as jinchuriki so that his brother would evade all the hatred of the village. the hokage could inly comply to his wishes after understanding where he's coming from. he wished the villagers had more sense. he was at least glad that they had one another always. but ren being the more responsible and matured one for his age understood the reality of the life. not only that but also has come to terms with it. the hokage only hoped that ren knew what he was getting into. thinking now it made sense to hokage.

On this particular day few drunks have seen naruto on his way home and recognized him as the brother of jinchuriki. looking at him riled up the hatred and anger in them and they decided vent their anger on him and cornered him into the alley.. many of them have lost family or friends and there are few who only joined for fun in bullying.

"you are the brother of the kyuubi aren't you?", one man who's aged around 20 to 25 asked naruto in an intimidating tone. Naruto was intimidated by the huge mob of adults in front of him. as the mob started hitting naruto. ren appeared. he stopped the swing of a rod from an adult of the mob. naruto froze in fear.

Staring into their eyes he told them. " he isn't the one who killed your relatives and friends. i'm if you have the balls come and hit me", he said in a mocking tone. he did so to divert their anger back to him. an adult who got riled up from being mocked took a katana and proceeded to hit him in his head with it's hilt repeatedly.

naruto who has been watching ren being thrashed by the mob started pleading them to leave their brother with a scared face. his wide cerulean eyes fraught with fright. they proceeded to hit the poor 4 year old until ANBU arrived and taken them to the hospital. of course the mob has been taken into custody.

hokage who has been informed of the situation has arrived at the hospital. he saw naruto sitting beside his injured unconscious brother's bed.

naruto seeing the hokage has let loose the tears he has been holding. he was the only one naruto could trust at the moment to be himself.

"jiji, why did ren made me promise that?", he asked between his sobs looking him dead in the eye.

sandaime knew of the promise ren asked of naruto. ren made naruto promise that he wouldn't tell the villagers that he too contains the half of kyuubi.

sandaime did not know how to answer the question. closing his eyes he could only tell. "to protect you, your brother is so strong. his desire to protect you burns the brightest. his will of fire is something to be looked up to", he said .

"jiji, i want to become strong. i want to be able to protect ren and also myself " he said crying into his robes. it was at that hokage has made the decision of letting the kids join ANBU and have them trained until they could defend themselves.

FLASHBACK 2 END

THANK YOU FOR READING TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

While the remaining people were comprehending what they were told, Kurenai was the first one to snap out of it as she had many things she wanted to know about REN. She looked at Kakashi who had put his book in his pocket by now and looking at a far off distance while reminiscing about his first days with the twins and how did he meet them and how they had formed their precious bonds. She decided to give him a moment before asking him about what was lingering in her mind all along she has been told the flashback.

" um.. Kakashi, does this have anything to do with REN having issues with interacting with people?", she asked garnering everyone's attention to them. KURENAI is a jounin and she could easily relate the pieces and connect dots. Rest of the girls understood where she was coming from, in fact they themselves were thinking along the same lines.

Kakashi has expected this question. he looked at Kurenai before answering the question.

" HAI, not only the one incident i told you, there were many instances where he was constantly betrayed by many people who were after his life. At first they would make him trust them and then would try to assasinate him betraying his trust. Before long REN has decided that it is best to not trust people at all for his own good. So he put up many barriers around his heart completely shutting it for other people. Even i had to work a lot to gain his trust myself, he took a really long time before accepting me.

There are only a few people, that could be counted on fingers he trusts to lets them see his true self as for others he is nothing but professional. Behind those barriers his heart contains many emotional scars yet to be healed. The day those are healed he would be able to show his true self to everyone". Kakashi finished explaining all the while looking at the four girls.

" so, then how did you get close to him?", asked ANKO.

" Well, if i tell that I'll be spoiling your fun in getting to know him yourself. All i say is that be patient and try to understand him. He maybe a pain in the ass but he's a good kid at heart. Just give him sometime. OK I've got work to do now so I'll take my leave", he said standing while stuffing his last dango in his mouth and taking his icha icha out. He waved them bye and left in a sunshin. Leaving the girls to their own thoughts.

Once the girls finished eating they too parted their ways for the day. YUGAO has always had a thing for blondes but too bad. KONOHA has a very few blondes. as far as she can recall the only blondes in konoha being SENJU TSUNADE she has seen from few pics of her, yondaime and a few other YAMNAKA's none of them close to her age. For the first time in a very long time she has seen a blond, that too some one close to her age. NARUTO has started to grow on her. She can't wait to know him better and looking forward to their training. If, what she had heard from Kakakshi and the SANDAIME are true then she was sure she could get along well with the blond. Thinking about the other twin she couldn't help but sympathize with him. Sure he managed to get her utmost respect on par with the respect she has held or her sensei.

Even ANKO and HANA started to respect REN after what they have learned about him. All the girls understood that REN is not your typical 13 year old kid. in fact he's very far from it. Such maturity at the young age of 4 he understood how the world and adult mind works. And his love for his brother is unrivalled, to save his from the fate his parents heplessly imposed he decided to carry the burden on his own. He wanted his brother to have a normal life. They couldn't help but respect him more and more as they think about him.

KURENAI for her part reached her flat. It was decent nothing extravagant. It is quite comfortable for a single person to live in. She had been an orphan ever since the night of KYUUBI ATTACK. But she sure as hell does not hold it against the twins for housing the demon for as a shinobi she knew the difference between jailer and prisoner. But she has good friends in the form of ANKO, HANA, YUGAO, KAKASHI, ASUMA, GAI and a few other jonins of her age group. They often hang out together once in a week. So she was never lonely, her friends made sure of that. Sure the demise of her parents left a void in her heart but her friends tried their best to fill it and help her get over it and for that she is ever thankful to her friends.

She had a nice shower and prepared some simple dinner for her. she ate her dinner in peace before heading to her bedroom to have a good night rest. She got changed into her night dress she wore a big loose T-shirt with a deep v neck and panties. She does not like to have heavy wear while sleeping. She slumped on her bed burying her face in the pillow, covering herself with comforter, cuddling a pillow next to her and closing her eyes shut.

As she closed her eyes a pair of red eyes flashed in her mind snapping her eyes open. She didn't need to try to figure out who those beautiful red eyes belong to for she exactly knew whose eyes they are. She found his eyes very enchanting and beautiful. Those red eyed appeared to have held no emotions at first glance. But she knew better than that as she had a nice long staring contest with him not at all backing down even when confronted. A slight shade of pink adorned her face as she thought back to the moment where REN stared her back. Her conscious was telling her to look somewhere to avoid it. But her heart and eyes simply defied her. Her eyes were glued to his. For her REN'S eye spoke volumes about him. Those eyes held confidence, love, compassion and something else. At that moment she did not understand what it was but after their conversation with KAKASHI she came to realize it as pain. This realization cause her stomach to twist. She felt that he did not deserve the hate of the villagers and cursed the villagers for being so immature as to cause harm willingly to a mere 4 year child leaving him emotionally scarred for the rest of the life. She was sad thinking about what he had to go through as a child for someone as sweet as him to turn this way. For the first time she was feeling disgusted at her village people. She knew from her conversation with KAKASHI that REN was a very sweet child who willingly chose to carry the burden for his brother. She felt someone who has been able to make such a choice had to be sweet. And she was very right in doing so. She wasn't sure but she felt something nostalgic about those eyes but she couldn't point out exactly.

While thinking about the twins and her time with them in the future especially REN she gradually drifted off to sleep feeling nostalgic.

WITH REN AND NARUTO

"So, what are you going to choose?", NARUTO asked REN.

"WHAT?, are you kidding me. We are not left with any option here. I sure as hell can not handle teaching the academy brats. That OLD FOX have us cornered into taking a team.", he said annoyingly.

"Well yeah but are you going to be OK taking a team. I mean you never really liked working with others beside me" asked NARUTO currently concerned for his annoyed brother.

"Yeah, I couldn't trust them enough to work as a team whenever I was assigned to a team. Though i know it is my fault for not giving them a chance. i was not able to bring myself to give them a chance. i was afraid that i was going to be betrayed if i had let my guard down. With you it's different", he finished

.

REN is always very open to NARUTO about himself. There is another silver haired man listening to this conversation oblivious to the TWINS.

"So, what are you going to do with the team? This thing will not work if you don't trust your teammates. There will be incidents where we will be having one's life in the hands of others and also you cannot run away from your past. You need to get over it. It has happened a very long time ago. Not all people are bad. If you are going to take the team make up your mind to give them chance. they deserve it for they are going to place their lives in your hands while on the missions." said NARUTO. He stated all the facts he thought about discussing with his brother for a long time. NARUTO wanted his brother to be able restore his faith in humanity and lead a normal life. He was thankful to hokage for letting him have this opportunity to have a talk with his brother which he has been wanting to have for a long time and also giving them the opportunity to have a normal life by giving them a team which he wished so dearly.

REN for his part stood there stunned. Never before has his brother talked to him about his choices or past. He also realized that what all his brother said were true. Maybe it is really time for him to change. He has been rigid for many years. He knew even if he wanted to change it won't happen over night it would take sometime. Knowing himself he knew it quite long. As he was pondering over his brother's words.

Kakashi who had been listening to this whole conversation all the time has stepped up. Usually he would be caught whenever he tried to sneak on them for they both are sensory type shinobi and of UZUMAKI that too. UZUMAKI'S are very famous for sensing(KARIN uzumaki) apart from seals. Both of them were too busy having the conversation that is going to change their life to notice KAKASHI sneak upon them.

"KAKASHI NII, since how long have you been here?" asked shocked NARUTO.

" Whole time", he replied looking at them. His book in his back pocket.

They nodded. they understood that they were both busy having a conversation to notice kakashi.

"You can trust them, i can vouch for them. i have known them for a very long time. they were my classmates and friends. i have been intending to introduce you to them as a fellow jonins". he said while giving his classic eye smiles.

"So, you were on board with the hokage, planning this, kakashi niisan?", REN asked. KAKASHI was a taken a back from the question but regained his composure. he knew ren was too smart for his own good.

"NO, the hokage just asked me for my advice on this. i have no part in the planning", he admitted.

Making REN sigh.

Silence prevailed for a while. Before kakashi decided to end it.

"so what is your choice?", he asked.

REN for his part has been pondering on the options and the idea of taking team. he decided that it is about time he is going to change. as he knew if he continued like this for longer he would lose his sanity. No matter how strong you are there is only so much you can carry alone. That is why god has given us friends and family. After listening to kakashi and his brother. He is convinced to give it a shot.

" I guess I'll take the team", he said . Making kakashi and naruto very happy. they were happy for ren.

It is great opportunity for him to get out of the shell.

"OK, now and go and make us dinner. i'm starving", said kakashi. Taking out his book to read. a nerve popped on ren's forehead. It increased further listening to the snickering of naruto.

"so, weren't you here to help ren make decision", naruto asked.

"no. i was starving so i came finding ren with the help of pakkun", he said.

ren wondered how high is the peak of his laziness prompting him to snap at kakashi.

"kakashi nii san, your cooking is quite good why don't you come and make today's dinner", he snapped smiling.

But kakashi never loosing his composure and maintaining his aloof expression replied.

"no, my cooking is no where near yours. Now hurry up and cook you don't want your big brother(kakashi) going hungry right?" this attitude of his big brother unnerved ren all the times. Add to that the icha icha. He went into the house and then to the kitchen mumbling curses while preparing dinner. They had their dinner peacefully and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

HOKAGE OFFICE

"ohayo REN AND NARUTO, So what have you decided?", he asked getting straight to the point. he has a lot of paper work to attend after all.

"We decided to take the team", replied NARUTO.

Sandaime looked at REN for any reaction but found none. Looking at sandaime watching him closely.

"What?", he asked looking straight at him.

"Nothing, i didn't expect you to take the team", he stated a little surprised.

"As if you have left us plenty of options", he snorted. Prompting hokage to chuckle.

" OK I'll inform the team, they'll report at training ground 3", said hokage.

" if you don't mind. Just tell me their location I'll go and pick them up", said naruto surprising REN. But he did not show it. Just how excited his brother is? seeing no problem in it. The hokage checked their location in the crystal ball and informed them that they are at a dango restaurant few step away from the ichiraku's.

Following this NARUTO started to leave

until he heard his brother.

" jiji, I'd like to rest for 4 days my body is suffering from fatigue. i have done 13 missions all high

ranked for past two weeks", he replied.

Hokage for his part was surprised hearing this. Same was the case with his brother. REN would never ask for a vacation no matter how hectic the work may be. For him to ask for a vacation there must be something going through his mind and for the life of hokage he couldn't know what it is. He's a tough nut to crack but nonetheless he granted his wish for vacation. NARUTO decided to stay silent for now he was happy that his brother was willing to take the team. He figured that may be this vacation is for him to mentally be prepared for what is coming.

HOKAGE TOWER TERRACE

"So, will you be coming to introductions or go to home", he asked REN.

"no, I'll be going to home, you go to introductions I'll be coming after the vacation", he replied and sunshined to his home.

NARUTO sighed and made his way to the dango restaurant.

DANGO RESTAURANT

NARUTO walked in to the restaurant. He glanced all around the place to find the table the girls occupied . This is the first time he's walking in the town without a mask. as soon as he entered the restaurant the girls who took a glance at him gasped at the sight. he was so cute with his whisker marks and cerulean blue eyes. And not to mention his silky long bond hair which could put any girl to shame. He walked to the reception to find out where his team was seated. Meanwhile whispers and murmurs are being spread through the entire restaurant. HANA who's sensitive to noise, thanks to the inuzuka's senses, took a quick glance at the sudden raise of noise in the restaurant from the table she sat. she did not need to try to find out what it was. she recognized the blond male who is currently speaking to a blushing receptionist. the receptionist pointed towards her table which is located in the corner.

By now HANA understood why he was here. Immediately she alerted her friends who were completely oblivious to the surroundings as he walked upto their table.

"girls, NARUTO san here and he's coming towards us ", she alerted her friends.

All the girls knew that hokage has informed them that he would let them know their schedule and meeting

with their mentors today. But little did they expect for one of the mentors to come personally and pick them up. They were all in trance looking at the blond male approaching them from the reception. Especially yugao gasped. All her friends knew she has a thing for blonds. And the blond before them is so cute that he's so her type. All three girls except yugao found themselves looking between naruto and yugao. yugao for her part just stood there looking at the blond completely transfixed not even a blink of an eye. Naruto for his part found it funny. Anyway he continued walking upto them ignoring the glares of the other female members in the restaurant.

"hey girls, i'm naruto one of your jonin mentor. i came here to inform you that in 30 minutes you are to report at training ground 3. Bye", with that being said he sunshined out of the restaurant. It was so smoothly done that only after 2 minutes since he left they grasped what he told.

TO BE CONTINUED

THANK YOU FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TRAINING GROUNDS 3

Naruto is waiting for his team to arrive, leaning against a tree with crossed arms and closed eyes. As soon as he sensed the presence of people landing before from the tree tops. He opened his eyes and said

" You people sure know how to keep people waiting. You sure took your time getting here?", he said seriously.

The girls flinched under his serious gaze. Did they already piss off the one man with whom they are hoping to form some friendly terms. Oh man! If they did get on his bad side then their time training with twins is sure going down hill. As per Hokage and Kakashi, wasn't the blond supposed to be a friendly guy who's supposed to be fun having around . But this guy seems completely opposite. And also they did get here on time if only by few seconds.

" Good thing, You people managed to get here on time. I was just thinking of heading back to my home, You people are nothing like what my brother and Hokage had told me", he said with intensifying his serious gaze but not leaking any kind of killer intent. Unknown to him all the girls internally thought the same thing 'He was also nothing like what they were told by Hokage and Kakashi' for a moment they had doubts if they are confusing him with REN. Seeing them cower under his gaze. He was satisfied with their reaction, he let out his laughter that he was restraining.

"This is what my brother would say had you people have come a few seconds later", he said and burst out laughing looking at their perplexed reactions.

This is one of the so called FOX TWINS, who are feared across elemental nations and famous for their various achievements and deeds standing in front of them and laughing like a maniac. They were completely fooled and deceived. They didn't even doubt the fact that this might all be an act such was his act, simply splendid. After laughing until he was fully satisfied he weakly raised his hand in an attempt to apologize while trying to control his laughter.

"i'm sorry, really sorry. I love pranks and it has been a while since i made one. This is just to satisfy the prankster in me. Please don't mind. I have loved doing pranks ever since i was a kid", he said. His giggling slowly dying.

The girls were too stunned to react at the development. Even Anko and that was saying something. They did not expect such an act from a shinobi of his stature. But then again he was a 13 year old kid, they realized before they too laughed having completely enjoyed his prank, well not Completely they were partly embarrassed that they were all made fools by a 13 year old. But then again this was no ordinary 13 year old.

" GOOD MORNING everyone, I'll introduce myself again, i'm NARUTO AKA FOX TWIN, made ANBU at the age of 9. I like RAMEN made by my brother and also ichiraku's. As you have experienced I love playing pranks now and then. I dislike anyone or anything that tries to hurt my precious people", he said finishing his brief introduction.

"Now you are up YUGAO chan", he said smiling.'He was so cute' thought the girls before raising eyebrows at the chan suffix he used. Looking at them he replied.

" OH , Yeah I don't really like being formal and seeing as we are going to stick along for quite long time I figured it was only a matter of time before I call you that and also call me NARUTO Ofcourse if it is OK with you", he said and looked at them with a questioning look waiting for their response.

YUGAO for her part blushed as soon as she heard chan suffix tailed to her name. She only caught the last part of the explanation. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

" YES, We have no problem Naruto kun", she replied. Now it was the turn of Naruto to blush and her own friends to look at her ,ready to tease her. But her friends did expect this from Yugao. After all they knew how much she liked the blondes for her mom was also a blonde who died of illness when yugao was 5. Yugao loved her mom very dearly. She liked her blond hair very much. That is from where she developed this liking. If anything her friends could already say she has a huge crush on Naruto for he was a blonde and he is very cute which is a bonus. Anko looking at yugao could only smile she's going to have fun with her friend over her newly profound crush on the blond. Anko couldn't help but go through different ways she's going to go about teasing her friend. While she's at it she observed the blond blushing occasionally giving her the incentives to tease both Yugao and Naruto.

"I'm Yugao Uzuki, I like swords, sushi " as she was telling her likes she was interrupted due to Anko's prompting.

" and blondes", she prompted for Yugao.

Causing Naruto to look at her a bit surprised and Yugao to send her a reprimanding look. Oh god she is so enjoying Yugao making faces right now. Naruto for his part blushed and looked down for a bit before looking up without any blush. Yugao just continued.

" I dislike men who look down on women", she finished. Naruto nodded before looking at Anko

" You are up Anko chan", Anko looked at him before starting her intro.

" I'm Anko Miratashi, I like Dango and dislike a certain pedophile", she finished. Naruto knowing about Orochimaru did not want to probe her any further.

"next hana chan",

"I'm Hana Inuzuka, I like my ninken and family, i dislike people who treat me as some heiress and not for my actual abilities", she finished.

"next kurenai chan" he said.

"I'm kurenai yuhi, i like genjutsu, i dislike people who look down on genjutsu and perverts", she finished.

Naruto nodded once their intro's are done. " OK, everyone, this is my first time taking a team and being a mentor to someone. I know I'm too young to be teaching to you seasonal jonins, but I'll give my best. If you have any suggestions or any questions who may ask us anytime. Let our time together be enjoyable and beneficial to all of us. I'm sure i have a lot to learn from you after all you have more field experience than we do", he finished telling them his views and about their time together.

Everyone was more than pleased with Naruto. he wasn't arrogant of his abilities and he is giving them the respect they deserve. But a question has been lingering in everyone's mind since the start of the Intro's.

Kurenai was the one to put it forward.

"Naruto kun where is REN kun? I thought we were assigned both of you." she asked. to this naruto flinched. He knew he had to tell them about his brother.

" He's sick currently, he'll be coming after 4 days", he lied. He did not know how to explain REN's situation to them. He planned on telling them on a later date. Little did he know that kakaashi has already informed them about REN.

They could see a few gathering at the borders of Training grounds 3, but they did not pay any attention until it got bigger and bigger. Naruto noticed majority of the crowd gathered were his former ANBU comrades and also few presently working in ANBU. He had no clue why they were here. Just then an ANBU currently working in ANBU dropped beside NARUTO.

" OHAYO NARUTO", he greeted him.

"ohayo, what makes you come here bull?", he asked

"Actually you see the crowd getting bigger right", Naruto nodded and ANBU continue. " They are here to see REN without mask. Many of the people just heard rumors that he's so beautiful and HOT without mask. That is the reason why there is this crowd consisting both curious females and males. Well the former have other intentions though". he said while taking glances at the girls occasionally.

Ren has never removed his mask even when inside the HQ.

"So?" he asked not getting the point.

"Well, the hokage has suggested you to shift your training to somewhere else to avoid the gatherings", he said informing about the hokage's intentions.

"OK", he replied. Thinking where to shift the training he found only one place where he could avoid the crowd. 'HIS HOME' that was the only place where he could avoid any crowds. And also REN would feel comfortable teaching there rather in front of some crowds.

ANBU immediately left after informing. Now Naruto turned to his new team.

"OK girls, you heard the man. And i don't have any places coming to my mind except my home. What do you say?", he asked.

The girls for their part did not understand a thing. Sure they understood the situation but what they did not get is why is he suggesting his place. Is his place so big that it has a training ground in it?

"you might be forgetting it but we are jonins and for training jonins backyard is not sufficient", suggested HANA. She was slightly offended.

"YES, I'm very well aware that you people are jonins. But a ground having twice the space as this would do no harm right ?" he asked.

" Yeah, it sure would be great but does your home has it. I mean even many clans do not have backyard as spacious as this?" Anko asked incredulously waving her pointing at training ground 3.

" Why don't you just follow me and find for yourselves", he suggested with a fox like grin leading the way for them to follow.

WHILE WALKING ...

"Before you people meet REN. I want to tell you something about him", he said looking seriously straight.

After seeing he got their attention he continued.

" He enjoys his fights and dislikes anyone who interferes or disturbs his fight. He also doesn't like anyone touching his hair and that includes sometimes me too. He isn't talkative. He hasn't taken his mask at all out of our house since he joined ANBU . So he might not be comfortable showing his face to you. So please don't misunderstand him. He's a really kind boy", he finished giving them prior warnings as how to behave with REN.

" Why? I thought I heard he has a pretty face from the ANBU", asked Anko.

Naruto chuckled. "that is not the reason. He's just not comfortable with strangers. You'll learn more about him when you see him. Just remember the things I told you guys", he finished as he arrived at the house.

HOUSE...

Naruto quickly performed unlocking seals. He asked for the blood drops fro everyone as they'll be frequently coming to the house for training.

"so, what's with these many seals and moreover I didn't take you to be an expert in fuuinjutsu", HANA expressed her surprise.

"no, I'm not an expert in fuuinjutsu. My brother is I'm still learning from him. If any of you are interested then you are welcome to be taught by him", he said smiling and walking through a vast compound.

"So what does REN kun's expertise lies in?", asked Yugao.

"well you see, he's an expert in ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and a master in genjutsu", he said looking at Kurenai. He knew of her image as Genjutsu mistress and also the ice queen of konoha.

Looking at Kurenai's exited eyes he continued "yes, he's a genjutsu expert. And with your knowledge of genjutsu you can make full use of him. I'm sure after your training with him you'll be able to take your genjutsu to whole another level", he said smiling all the while looking at only kurenai.

" So are you saying that he's more proficient in genjutsu than Kurenai here?", asked a perplexed Anko completely taken by surprise of the revelation.

"yes, he is, but if what i read off your reports is any indication then she's not very far behind. She's only a little behind and that has do with Ren's invention of a new field in genjutsu which requires fuuinjutsu", he explained proudly. This is his brother he's talking about and he's very proud of his brother.

to say kurenai is excited to meet Ren is an understatement. And talking about some random things they reached the front door. It was then that it stuck Naruto that he did not inform REN of their arrival. He's worried that how ren's going to take this. After all he suspected that ren has taken this extremely rare vacation to get used to the idea of having a team. With these thoughts in the mind he opened door.

AND THE SIGHT THAT GREETED THEM HAS SURPRISED EVERYONE MINUS NARUTO. HE'S GOTTEN USED TO IT.

TO BE CONTINUED

THANK YOU FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The sight they saw was shocking to say the least. There they saw 5 RENs duly doing household works.

1st clone : dusting the house.

2nd clone : sweeping the home

3rd clone : mopping the home simultaneously in sync with the 2nd.

4th clone : piling up the garbage bins.

5th clone : stocking the groceries.

On a first look at these clones they got one thing in mind 'REN"s an 'IDEAL HOUSE WIFE' oh my god! Who would have thought one of the fox twins to be such a house wife. He easily put all the girls present there to shame. HANA INUZUKA for one could remember how her mother would pester her to learn cooking and some other stuff and how she would ditch it expertly.

Anko and kurenai are no better, even though they are orphans and had to learn things for themselves, they never did the house cleaning on time, they always postpone it and once in a month they do the cleaning. Can't blame them though given their tight schedule as jonin they do not have time for relaxation. Yugao is some what better compared to her friends she's the one who always does the cooking on the nights of their get togethers. Nonetheless all of them found an interesting use of kage bunshin no jutsu. Though they were not sure they could make as many as REN. They were brought out of their thoughts by Naruto.

" Where's REN?", he asked one of the REN's clone.

" He's out playing with Nero", replied the clone. Naruto nodded his head. The clone noticed they had

guests visiting them but ignored and got to the work at hand.

Naruto turned to the girls and told them to go through the fourth door an their right which leads to the

training ground. He went to his room for picking up some supplies in the mean time. The girls for their part noticed how big the twin's house was. Hana could safely say that the building in which the twins live is twice that of their own house including backyard. Not to mention that they are yet to see Backyard. This big of a house could only belong to a clan head, hokage, elders, merchants, or some note worthy people in the society. Thoughts began to run in the minds of girls about the origins of twins.

'Who are they exactly? they are quite mature and extremely talented for some one their age. And now they live in an extravagant house only few of the people could afford. They all could only figure some things for the above thoughts eating their brains. Parents of these twins are some one of noble stature in the society on whose death the twins have inherited their fortune. They decided to ask the twins about it but decided against it as they had many secrets and they would tell them on their own if they feel comfortable and trust them in future. If they tried to probe them out of curiosity that would do nothing but create distance and uneasiness between them. Figuring that they put their thoughts to rest as the passage they are walking led up to a vast training ground with pond. But what got their eyes glued wasn't the beauty of the grounds or its scenery but a person bathing in the pond and a tiger swimming in the pond and playing with that said person. They could tell who he is from the unique red hair the said boy had.

YES, they saw none other than REN in only a wet towel tied to waist covering his lower body. His loose red hair sticking to his neck and back due to its wetness. His upper body was naked letting them see his bare back. If they did not know that he was a 13 year old they would have no problem in believing he was an 18 year old except for his height for he's shorter than them by 2 - 3 inches, such was his well toned body. Needless to say all the girls with no exceptions are flushing at the wonderful sight in front of them or should I say feasting. He was playing with the tiger which is half his height in the pond. He was thoroughly enjoying his time with Nero he laughed, smiled looking at the tiger's antics.

'WOW' was the only word repeating in their minds looking at his smile it was so charming and alluring. It is now that they understood that the rumors about him being HOT and HANDSOME were true they could only feel pity at the girls who waited at the training grounds few minutes ago desperately to see this BEAUTIFUL face. Now they could understand the girls and pity them for missing an oppurtunity. The girls noticed a BLUE DRAGON tattoo on his left deltoid and a red flame on his right deltoid. While they are busy admiring the red haired twin, the saw the tiger which is currently licking its master with horror. They did not expect a tiger to behave as a cat and this sight couldn't be fathomed by the girls. Sure they were not afraid of it for they have long since trained in FOREST OF DEATH. Anko is quite familiar with the animals however she's also shocked looking at the sight sure she could defeat any wild animal in a fight but to tame them is on a whole another level and this fact surprised her the most and they called her the QUEEN OF FOREST OS DEATH. As they were watching the tiger they were glanced back by the tiger who now jumped off his master and lunged towards the girls with an intent to kill.

Ren for his part wondered what made NERO jump like that. He completely let his guard down now that he is in his home, safest place for him. He turned to see the girls of his new team taking out there weapons to fend off the attack by tiger. He formed an ICE DOME around the four girls figuring out he didn't have enough time get out of the pool and stop the tiger and also to protect it from the 4 konoichies, as he knew to some extent that what they are capable of for they are jonins. The tiger continued to lunge at the girls with the intention of breaking the barrier. REN got out of the pool by the time it managed to reach them and shouted.

" STOP NERO ".

That did it. Nero stopped himself from moving forward causing him to skid a few meters due to inertia. After he was halted he looked back to see his half naked master out of the pond narrowing his eyes. Nero immediately ran back to him and started licking him to cool him down, the tiger knows better than to piss off his master.

Ren for his part got down to the tiger and petted it. He looked at the girls looking at him with surprise evident in their eyes. He made the tiger look like a cat the way he was petting it. He looked at them and asked. All the girls were captivated by his looks and that red hair made him look sexy. Hana tried to control her thoughts 'Come on Hana he's like a brother he's Kiba's age'.

"Sorry for what Nero did but what are you people doing here ? Weren't you supposed to be with Naruto at training grounds 3", he asked. This brought the girls out of their trance.

"And weren't you supposed to be sick?", asked Anko. Her friends flinched at the tone she used and cursed her impulsive nature and prayed that she'd understand that they he was their superior and not an ordinary 13 year old kid. Enjoying here in the time when he was supposed to be with them did not sit well with ANKO. REN frowned he didn't like when his questions are answered with counter questions. But in this case she accused him of being sick. He did not understand why she'd do that sure he knew she wouldn't randomly come out and say irrelevant things for she's a jonin.

"Sick? me? Who told you?" asked REN with a frown evident on his eyes. Kurenai all the while looking at his eyes couldn't help but feel nostalgic and she did not know why much to her dismay. Naruto who had been listening to the conversation decided to jump in for he'd be in trouble if the conversation carried on for a little longer. As he was the one who told them REN was sick without his knowledge.

"Ah REN what are you doing there half naked?", he pointed at REN. He knew his brother is not at all comfortable around girls. He used this fact to his advantage. It was then that he noted he was half naked and that too in front of four girls who were flushing until recently. He now understood the reason for their flushing red. He immediately grabbed his clothes at the edge of clothes and shunshined to his room. None could see his face it happened in a swift motion.

" Wasn't you brother sick?", kurenai was the first one to ask Naruto. He sighed figuring out there is a lot of explanation to do.

"I'M SORRY FOR LYING FIRST OF ALL FOR LYING ", he apologized before continuing on his explanation.

"Well you see, I told you he was cornered into taking this team by hokage right?", seeing them nod he continued. "Actually he had the option to choose between taking a team or go to academy as teachers. Obviously we didn't choose the latter for obvious reasons and speaking about REN I should start from when we were 4 year old.", he said getting ready to tell a long story of their past. He knew he had to clear this misunderstanding as trust is very much important for team to function properly.

"There is no need for that we were already told about it by Kakashi", said yugao. Making Naruto happy. She noted that his smile was so cute and completely different from his brother whose smile is sexy. Though both of them had the same facial features mostly the color of the hair and eyes has brought a significant difference. Naruto was cute but his brother simply Hot there is no other word to describe him better however he didn't have the blond hair.

Naruto for his part felt very happy for not having go through those painful memories and mentally thanked his LAZY BIG BROTHER for this. Naruto knew that kakashi has done it for them.

" So that is the reason I lied to you that he's sick so that you people don't get offended by my brother and get to know him for what he truly is. The fact is REN is on a rare vacation that he got it granted by hokage for the sake of rest but i suspect that he's trying to mentally prepare himself for taking you people into a team after all this is going to be his first team in a long time.", he explained and was satisfied when he looked at the understanding looks of girls.

"Can you tell us more about him, so that we can try to make him comfortable around us because I doubt he's going to open up himself to us", HANA asked as he has the first hand experience of dealing with kids this age through her brother KIBA.

Nero ran Naruto down the ground and started licking. He petted the tiger cub until it was satisfied. Nero slept near the legs of Naruto curled up.

"Yes, He likes swimming, eating ice creams and wild animals. Infact he's a wild tamer. He tamed this wild 5 year old tiger cub 3 years ago when it was injured in a forest after nursing it. Ren likes Nero very much. Though it is a wild animal as far as REN is concerned it is his pet. Of course we won't restrain him in the house we leave him to roam freely in the forest behind. Nero roams freely and drops by home whenever we are present. It has become too lazy now a days to even hunt its own food. But it likes both Ren and me and attacks any stranger who come to the house. Sorry about earlier attack" he apologized.

Continuing on REN " Well, the reason Ren loves animals is he believes they are innocent souls which cannot be corrupted by immature adults of the present society. He loathes selfish and immature adults from deep with in his heart. He also believes no child deserves to be an orphan in this world for this corrupted society will get to them. He believes children are innocent without any malice and prejudice. There are many missions where he has gone out of his way to save the children. Ren is a very sweet, kind , thoughtful and caring guy who changed for obvious reasons. But still i'm happy that his core self did not change at all one bit and i'm proud of my brother. I don't know how i would have turned out if I were in his place. He is still the same caring and kind guy deep with in. It is really a shame that this world has managed to prevent him from being his true self. I can only imagine the pain he went through without losing his sanity after experiencing endless hate and betrayals. HOPE this could give you enough insight about my brother. I can keep on taking on my brother for days but that wouldn't help you people need to see him for yourselves". he explained about his brother.

The girls were going through various emotions through out his speech. They were happy to see that he and his brother shared a deep bond which is inseparable. They could see it is taking all of his will power to not tear up to the end of his speech. They were angry at the adults for making such a sweet boy as REN to experience these things that they could only imagine.

"The reason he did not lose his sanity is you. He always had you to protect. You never let him feel lonely. No matter the tough times he had to endure he was happy because he knew he was doing it for you which kept his mind at ease knowing atleast you were safe and he still has you to protect him", said a familiar voice to all of them present there.

Kakashi who has been listening on their conversation oblivious to them well Naruto knew because he has sensed him before starting his speech. the girls flinched at the unexpected voice. But knowing who it belonged to they relaxed.

" You girls should really be improving your sensing abilities, For ss rank missions sensing abilities mean a lot and help the shinobi to get out of the place alive if not successful in completing the missions", Naruto finished when he noticed them flinch by kakashi's sudden appearance.

' What good is it? If he has to bear the burden alone?' thought naruto mentally. he was brought out of his thoughts by hana.

" Did you notice him ? " asked Hana curious as to know.

"Yes we are sensory ninjas so we have good sensing abilities", he said intentionally leaving out that they are uzumaki's.

"nii san why are you here?", he asked his elder brother figure.

" You know it right? I heard about Ren's vacation from hokage so I figured I could help you some how with the training?", he said. This was obviously a lie as obvious as his lazy excuses.

"LIE, you are here for lunch aren't you?", Naruto asked smirking and frowning. He knew his lazy brother wouldn't help unless there was something in it for him.

"Can't help it? His cooking is really world class", he replied. The girls for their part confirmed their earlier thought about him being a perfect house wife. Anko was thinking to get ren to make some dangoes for her, one look at her friends and she could tell all of them were thinking along the same lines. He is every thing a woman would want from her partner. Good looking, prodigy, can do household work and cook, that too apparently at world class level as kakashi is some one who doesn't go around praising anyone and that was saying something.

" OK , I'll inform him to prepare lunch for three", he said and looked at the girls." Anko chan and Kurenai chan go with kakashi for one on one spars. Anko chan i want you to use only taijutsu against kakashi and kurenai chan you use only genjutsu against him. Yugao chan you and me are going for kenjutsu spar", he said taking deep breath. She blushed looking at his charmingly cute smile.

" What about me Naruto kun?", asked Hana. He completely left her out.

"Oh yeah i forgot, you are to go for a taijutsu spar with the help of you ninken with NERO and i have to warn you he doesn't know how to hold back so be careful", he said earning gasps from everyone who's present there.

"You really want me to go for a sparring match with the tiger here", she said pointing at the tiger which is currently growling at kakashi.

" Worried about the scratches it might leave on your beautiful face Hana chan", he smirked teasing her. Rest of them couldn't help but laugh. Hana blushed at the slight embarrassment "Do not worry it won't harm, look at it's claws they are blunted " he said before Hana could say anything.

With everyone being assigned some work they went on with it.

TO BE CONTINUED

THANK YOU FOR READING

* * *

 **(A/N)** _ **I KNOW THE PLOT HAS BEEN VERY SLOW PACED UNTIL THIS CHAPTER. BUT FROM CHAPTER 7 PLOTS IS GOING TO TAKE SOME PACE. THERE ARE MANY THINGS YET TO BE DISCUSSED IN THE STORY LIKE THEIR HERITAGE REVELATION, ROMANCE AND ACTION.**_

 _ **SO I HOPE YOU KEEP LOOKING FORWARD TO THE UPDATES AND I'M OPEN TO DISCUSS ANY PLANS FOR PLOT OR HOW IT SHOULD BE DEVELOPED THANK YOU.**_

 **FIRST SEEMED SO SLOW BECAUSE I HAD TO GIVE SOME INFORMATION ABOUT REN. BUT IN THE COMING CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS ON THEIR MISSIONS.** **THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND YOUR SUPPORT.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

" Before we start our battle YUGAO chan I want take a look at your sword if you don't mind", said the blond.

"No problem", she said handing him her sword sheathed from scabbard on her back. The surface of the blade gleamed. Being a swordsman himself he could tell that the sword has a world class finish and is some kind of family heirloom if he's not mistaken. He swung the sword in air for a little while before handing it back to her.

" That's one nice piece of blade you got there". Yugao took the sword back smiling at his compliment for her sword.

"yeah, this is our family heirloom passed down for more than four generations now", she said before taking her stance for the battle.

Every one got ready for their battles before they saw REN, wearing blue sleeveless shirt and matching 3/4th pants passing by them and going into the forest paying no mind to them, not even a glance at them.

"OK, Lets start our sword dance Yugao chan", Naruto said before he materialized his chakra sword. Yugao nodded before getting her sword in position.

AFTER 30 MINUTES...

The trio of Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai and Hana have finished their spars and watching the ongoing spar between Naruto and Yugao. None of the girls were a match for her in kenjutsu since they were young and wouldn't hold out for even 5 minutes in a kenjutsu battle with her and yet here is Naruto giving her a hard time in kenjutsu.

" Guess he wasn't kidding when he said that kenjutsu was his one of his specialization", Hana spoke out loud. The rest of them nodded while kakashi sensed a minute presence of chakra.

" Since how long have you been there?", asked Kakashi looking nowhere but at spar. Surprising the 3 girls because they weren't able to sense him unlike Kakashi. But that is only to be expected since he's an ANBU specialized in infiltration and assassination. The girls turned to look behind them when they heard rustling of dry leaves. There they saw REN in his usual civil outfit rather than his ninja gear well that is to be expected since he is apparently on a vacation. He was having his favorite strawbery Icecream while enjoying the spar between his brother and Yugao before Kakashi sensed him sitting on a tree. Once he was spotted by Kakashi he leaped down the tree and walked up to his side silently.

" the moment you ended your spars", he replied nonchalantly.

" so you've been here the whole time?", asked Kakashi.

"Yes" was his reply.

" So what do you think of the ongoing spar?", he asked about to taking out his book from his pocket.

" hmmm... kenjutsu standards are far above my own to have a comment on this. But if I had to tell one thing then it would be that the purple haired girl isn't going all out she's trying to test Naruto", he finished looking at the fight before them.

" And Naruto is he going all out against Yugao chan?", asked the ever curious Anko.

" No", he finished Being the reserved person he is he couldn't answer her more elaborately, leaving Kakashi to handle the rest.

" Naruto doesn't ever go all out in friendly spars except on a few occasions when he's sparring with Ren or me", he said. Anko let that sink in her mind.

"Well Ren, you do know that you are gonna have to train them right?" asked Kakashi. Knowing full well about his stands on this whole affair.

" Yes", he replied tersely before giving him a cautionary look.

" So why don't I introduce you to them", he suggested. Kurenai, Anko and Hana have been rather anxiously waiting for his response which may not be friendly. They are just hoping, it wouldn't be completely hostile. But the suggestion was turned immediately turned down by Ren before replying

" There is no need for that I already know all about them that I should. I have gone through their files", he stated as a matter of factly.

Girls for their were prepared for a mild rejection but weren't for a balant rejection which was taken them by surprise which they quickly got over.

" Come on don't be so cold. You ought to know them a bit personally since you are going to be working together from now on", he replied with a rather cheerful tone against his liking. Ren, though he is not completely comfortable with the idea was reminded of the chance that he decided to give the girls for his brother and relented reluctantly.

" OK fine, I'm REN, pleased to meet you", he finished not entirely meaning what he said which is quite evident in his tone. Kakashi just sighed looking at him, well it is a start, he thought.

The girls briefly introduced themselves after his introduction as he seemed to already know about their abilities having studied their profiles.

" OK if we are done I have some work to do, Bye", he said looking at the girls.

" You still working on those particular seals?"

"Yes, for the most part but not all the time it is getting more complex the more I learn about it", he said looking at Kakashi.

" Are you going to library again? Geez You need to act like 13 year old kid like you are sometimes and go out enjoy", he advised.

" Oh is that so, I'd gladly follow your advice if you handle the cooking for today what say?", he finished with a smug look in his face.

" There is no need for that, so please go and prepare lunch for today", Before retreating to house he glanced at the three girls and told

" If you need anything you'll find me in the library" with that he sunshined into the library where he has been working on Teleportation technique seals of his father for the past 6 months or so.

AFTER AN HOUR...

A messenger hawk from hokage has arrived with summoning orders to hokage's office at the training grounds where all the girls kakashi and naruto were present doing some exercises and light spars. Naruto was the first to grab the message and inform them that Hokage ordered their presence at hokage's office in 15 minutes excluding kakashi.

" OK, I'll go pick REN up you can go on ahead to the hokage's office." with that said he left into his house to tell him about the meeting. Kakashi helped himself to the lunch that has been cooked by REN while Ren is getting changed into his shinobi gear. As soon as he changed into his old ANBU gear minus mask both the brothers left their home to hokage tower.

HOKAGE TOWER...

" Good morning everyone." hokage greeted all the girls and twins before him.

" Sorry, it seems I messed up my message when I sent it to you, it was supposed to be meant for Ren alone but no worries." he said smiling sheepishly.

" Actually Ren I have got a SS rank mission for you. There is a small village called Zou near snow country. It has a distinguished samurai clans staying there. But recently their clan head and leader of the village has been assassinated and they suspect it to be a female ninja spy of some nation. They asked for our assistance to protect the prince and also catch the culprit behind this. Seeing as you are specialist in infiltration and interrogation techniques I'm being forced to give this mission to you despite you being on a vacation." he finished looking at REN.

" No worries, I'm fine with the mission. If that is all I'm leaving now." He was about to vanish in a sunshin when hokage stopped him for a moment.

" Be sure to be respectable to the prince of the country while dealing with him he has lost his father recently. Normally I would be sending Naruto with you but seeing that he's engaged with training girls I have no option left."

" Fine don't worry I'll be fine by myself..." Ren was interrupted by Anko speaking to Hokage " Hokage sama since we are here how about you send us as reinforcement for Ren kun that way we'd be get used to the missions".

" What do you think of it Ren?" asked Hokage.

" I'd have to object to this because this a high s rank mission with unidentified enemy and it may involve capturing the enemy alive for further investigation but if we go as a group then it will do no good but alerting the enemy and moreover as you know I'll be better alone".

" So you don't think they are ready for s rank missions yet right?"

"Yes". At this harsh but truthful assessment the girls could only look down.

" So do you think they'll be able to handle the s rank missions in the future after some training?". asked hokage for his opinion.

"Yes, they all have a lot of potential they'll be certainly able to do S rank missions if they train hard it all depend on them. They should be mentally prepared to handle those missions".

"Thank you, If that's the case how about a change in mission seeing as the girls are itching to go on a mission after their recent failure?" asked Hokage.

" Fine by me as long it is a s rank or a higher mission if it is any less I'm not doing it", replied Naruto.

" Here I was wondering why have you been so quiet today", Hokage smirked looking at Naruto.

" Shut up jiji".

" There is a clan at the common borders of kumogakure, kirigakure and konoha. They have special dojutsu just like Uchiha and hyuuga. They are not aligned to any nation and accept any missions. In short they are just mercenaries, when used by wrong people it might be dangerous. So I want you to go and convince that clan to join konoha by using whatever means necessary. The clan's name is CHINIOKE clan. So be careful". warned the Hokage.

"If I remember correctly they are the enemies of uchihas. Is it alright to bring them in? Doesn't it threaten the safety of that uchiha kid", asked ren.

" 'kid' is going a bit too far after all he's elder to you guys by 1 month. No I don't think it'll be a problem after all it is your responsibility to convince them".

" but this a diplomatic mission and I don't like these sort of missions". Whined Naruto.

" come on you are an ANBU ninja. You ought to accept what is thrown at you without crying about it like a kid".

" but I'm a kid". Some of the girls found this conversation between them to be cute, it is just like any other grandson and grand father. Even Anko found it cute.

" do not pull kid card on me. Now leave and get ready for your mission. Girls stay back". After Ren and naruto leaves the room. "so tell me how is your training going under twins going?".

"Until now we had interacted only with Naruto and under him the training is very smooth going, though as his expertise is limited to kenjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu he could only help me and Anko. But for Kurenai and Hana he could only be a sparring partner them". Replied Yugao.

" So I take it you still haven't interacted with ren, Kurenai?". Hokage asked the scarlet eyed jonin.

" he only introduced himself that too with Kakashi's involvement", she informed him.

" hmmmmm... I was hoping that he'd atleast take you for his student if not anyone else. Because his knowledge on genjutsu is said to be on par with second mizukage. I thought he'd be interested in teaching you but I guess it is too early for him. Anyways hang in there ". He finished.

"Hai, but second mizukage's genjutsu is considered to be highest order and you are saying he's on par with him. I'm more interested in knowing who is his teacher in genjutsu?". Kurenai asked surprised at his prowess at genjutsu.

" Basics were taught by Jiraiya and on a particular s rank mission he happened to be ambushed by kiri shinobi who were carrying those important scrolls as to why they are carrying we don't know yet. He killed them and brought back those scrolls. Seeing as it was him who won it he demanded that the scroll be listed as his personal property to which I agreed. And that is how it is ". All the girls simply took in what was told to them. Once again they were convinced that the twins were something else they are something more than a prodigies. Yet one thing they did not understand is, prodigies they maybe, but where did the motivation for a mere 10 year olds to keep up with mundane training and doing missions occasionally come from. As mastering the second mizukage scrolls is no joke it should have atleast taken him 4 - 5 years of training regardless of how skilled he is. Could it be their past that is the source of their motivation become stronger quicker to protect each other. This'll be found out in coming days after interacting with them.

" Hokage sama do you mean those two boys were taught by Jiraiya of sanin?", asked Hana Inuzuka shocked.

" yes, I decided that it is safe for boys to grow out of village for a while until they can fend for themselves so I had Jiraiya take them a students.", he replied who could already guess the worry of the girls from their faces. " There is no need to worry. I strictly ordered him not to spoil the kids but still he still managed to influence the blond twin slightly despite my insistence otherwise. Infact he even used him as model for one of his novels after which I had the twins return to village". He finished. He could easily make out the agitated look on Yugao's face but decided not to say anything.

Yugao's promised her inner self that she's going to slice the manhood of the pervert who corrupted Naruto's mind. She was fuming her inner self thinking about the pervert sanin. After this the girls left and joined the twins who are waiting at the gates for them.

TO BE CONTINUED

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
